coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1363 (6th February 1974)
Plot Emily counts on Alf to bring Len to the meeting. Janet is pleased about the redevelopment as they can move to a better house. Ken is nervous about the twins moving back as they'll have grown up since they last lived with him. Len admits to Alf that he put The Kabin in Rita's name but emphasises that it wasn't because of the redevelopment. Len tells Alf he's in favour of the development and refuses to attend the meeting. He tells Rita not to go either. Janet receives the brochure from Lindens Boarding School and makes enquiries. Ken chairs the meeting, which Hilda, Stan, Emily, Jerry, Ray, Ena, Albert and Vera Hopkins attend, as does an unhappy Alf who has to defend the plans. Rita also arrives part-way through. The twins are accepted into Lindens. Billy's Alfa Romeo buyer calls the Rovers looking for him. The residents accuse the councillors of using the development to line their own pockets. They aren't swayed by Alf's talk of new flats and offices and decide to march on the Town Hall. Annoyed by Len's non-appearance, they start a petition of no confidence in him. Ken finds the brochure. Janet confesses she doesn't want the twins down as she'll be tied to them. Ken explodes at her and smashes a bottle of wine against the table. Cast Regular cast *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Janet Barlow - Judith Barker *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Mrs. Hopkins - Kathy Staff Guest cast *Mr. Turner - Tommy Harper *Young Man - Terry Gilligan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Community Centre - Large hall *The Kabin Notes *Following his death the previous November, this was the final episode to carry a credit for Harry Driver who had enjoyed an almost continuous association with the programme since February 1961 as both a writer and storyliner. *First appearance of Vera Hopkins since 26th September 1973. *A customer in The Kabin is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: How will Ken react when he discovers what Janet has planned for the twins? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,550,000 homes (8th place). Notable dialogue Minnie Caldwell: "I'm more worried about 'im getting dirty." Ena Sharples: "Eh?" Minnie Caldwell: "You see, 'e can crawl out under where the wood's gone rotten." Ena Sharples: “Minnie Caldwell!" Minnie Caldwell: “And then sometimes e' goes to sleep on the slack and 'e gets covered and then 'e comes out and treads it all round.” Ena Sharples: (sighs) “I'll give up bothering one of these days.” --- Ena Sharples: “I'm getting on a bit, Councillor Roberts, but I've seen a bit of progress in me time. I've watched 'em stack folks one on top of another, they've even stacked roads one on top of another, the cars in the car park stacked one on top of another, and for all that we've no nearer 'eaven. Your idea of progress is more like 'ell on Earth to me!” Category:1974 episodes